GIFT
by lavena valen
Summary: Anugerah terindah dari tuhan menjadi malapetaka di atu hari Haruno Sakura ditugasi ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah teka-teki aneh dengan bantuan Uchiha Sasuke. dapatkah Sakura dan Sasuke memecahkannya?
**GIFT**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer M. Kishimoto

Rate : M (For violence)

Warning Typo and OOC!

Ketika matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, saat itulah pagi hari telah datang. Sinar-sinarnya dapat menerangi benda apapun, termasuk bangunan tinggi, lapangan, pepohonan bahkan manusia. Aktivitas masyarakat kota dimulai dari sana.

Bunyi alarm tidak bosan-bosan menerjang telinga seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap. "HHmmm..." beberapa kali gadis itu mendesah kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, bahkan tidak jarang ia mengganti posisi tidurnya. "Baiklah, baiklah... aku menyerah!" ungkapnya setelah alarm berbunyi untuk yang ke dua puluh kalinya. Ia meloncat dari tempat tidur dan memulai rutinitasnya sebagai pelajar.

"Otou-san, Ohayou!" Gadis berambut pink itu menyapa ayahnya yang tengah membuatkan sarapan. "Ohayou, putriku yang cantik! Tumben kamu bangun cepat? Biasanya aku harus memasangkan tiga alarm sekaligus di kamarmu."

"Benarkah? Kukira suaranya sama saja setiap pagi. Ah, mungkin karena otou-san menge- _set_ nya sampai seratus kali." Gadis itu melemparkan sindiran halus pada ayahnya. "Ahahaha... kau tahu bagaimana cara membuat humor. Sakura, aku punya tugas untukmu."

Gadis berseragam coklat itu hanya mendelik keheranan. Ia menghentikan kegiatan menguyahnya dan menelan semua makanannya sekaligus. "Ah, bisakah ayah menghentikan permainan anak kecil ini. Ayah, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Aku sudah mengerjakan semua tugas yang kamu berikan padaku sampai aku harus keliling kota untuk mencari jawabannya. Kau tahu itu tidak terlihat keren!"

"Emangnya kenapa kalau putriku sudah tujuh belas tahun? Kamu masih anak-anak!" sergah ayahnya. "Kau tahu itu tidak normal. Anak seumuranku sudah mengenal pacaran, klub malam, kencan.. sedangkan aku harus berada di kamar atau perpustakaan untuk memecahkan kasus yang kau tulis di bukuku."

Kizashi, pria yang sudah berumur itu tidak mempedulikan pembicaraan putrinya yang berisi sanggahan. Ia tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada halaman yang tengah ia tulis. "Kau tahu, kalau ibumu mengetahui putrinya tumbuh jadi gadis yang iri, dia akan marah dan sedih."

"Marah dan sedih, mana yang benar?" Sakura memberengut.

"Selesai. Aku telah menulisnya." Kizashi menyerahkan buku catatan pada Sakura.

"Apa ini? semacam bangun heksagonal, tapi... ada apa dengan semua huruf ini? aku tidak dapat membacanya." Ujarnya ragu-ragu. "Itu tugasmu untuk memecahkannya."

"Huh, dulu ayah memberiku teka-teki tentang karakter asam amino yang jarang muncul di buku pelajaran. Sekarang, apakah ini semacam dimensi lain dari matematika?"

Ayahnya terkekeh, "boleh juga, tapi ini bukan tentang matematika, sayang. Kau akan tahu setelah memecahkannya. Petunjuknya adalah hadiah. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kamu cepat ke sekolah, karena sebentar lagi gerbang mungkin ditutup."

"Ah! Gawat!" Sakura segera menarik asal-asalan buku catatannya dan segera pergi. "Ittekimasu!"

 **Sakura POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, tujuh belas tahun. Aku adalah siswi kelas dua Tokyo High School, sekolah bergengsi di Jepang. Semua ini berkat dukungan moral dan materil dari ayahku tercinta, Haruno Kizashi. Beliau merupakan salah satu peneliti elite di Institut Penelitian Teknologi Jepang. Ibuku sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu jadi kami hanya tinggal berdua.

Sejak aku masih kecil, bahkan ketika umurku baru menginjak empat tahun, ayah sering membuatkan teka-teki padaku. Tentang semua yang aku tidak ketahui. Semua yang disepelekan oleh orang-orang, justru ayahku memperhatikannya. Tapi aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku di saat itu yang dengan mudah menerima tugas itu. tingkat kesulitannya bervariasi. Awalnya mudah, tentang terjadinya hujan, erupsi, pergerakan bumi, kerja kalkulator, dan fenomena alam lainnya. Namun lambat laun pertanyaannya semakin aneh-aneh.

Tapi berkat itu, aku tidak pernah kesulitan mengerjalan tugas sekolah. Bahkan saat ujian, namaku selalu berada di urutan teratas. Aku bahkan mendapat undangan langsung dari SMA ini jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot ikut ujian masuk. Tapi yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah masa mudaku.

Aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun lho! Aneh tidak kalau gadis sepertiku tidak pernah pacaran ataupun punya kesempatan dekat dengan laki-laki. Dulu sih, enggak dulu-dulu banget—pernah dikirim surat cinta oleh teman kelas sebelah. Kami bahkan sudah menetapkan tanggal kencan tapi saat kami tengah makan siang di salah satu kafe, aku menemukan secarik kertas yang isinya teka-teki ayah. Itu teka-teki yang super sulit dan entah kenapa aku selalu menikmati rasa penasaranku.

Dan hari ini pun sama. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku—walaupun sejenak—pada teka-teki yang baru ditulis ayahku. Hm, apa kaitannya gambar ini dengan hadiah ya? Apa suatu hadiah bisa dibentuk dengan simbol seperti ini?

 **..::GIFT::..**

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi tubuh seorang pria muda yang tengah berjalan santai. Ia menengadah untuk sejenak lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba merasakan nikmatnya tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh. "Hujan, kah?"

"Hoi, Teme! Cepat kemari!" teriak seorang laki-laki lainnya di seberang jalan. Ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah perkantoran majalah yang memiliki banyak personil polisi.

"Berisik sekali, Dobe. Kau benar-benar membuat telingaku pecah seketika." Komentar laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Kau ini Teme! Kan janjimu jam dua sudah di tempat. Kita sudah ditunggu lho! Aku sudah melakukan..."

"Aku sudah memecahkan kasusnya." Sergah laki-laki itu. "Uchiha-san dan Uzumaki-san, silakan masuk!" ujar seorang petugas berseragam biru.

"Kau menyuruhnya?" Laki-laki berambut jabrik itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan penuh keheranan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai kecil. "Ayo masuk, aku punya pertunjukan yang menarik untukmu!"

Mereka sampai di ruangan di man sebuah kejadian tidak terduga telah berlangsung. "Namanya, Tateyama Suichiro. Dia adalah manajer bagian produksi, meninggal pukul sembilan pagi hari karena luka tusukan di lehernya. Dia dibunuh..."

"Kemungkinan dia dibunuh itu mustahil karena ruangan ini terkunci dari dalam. Bagaimana cara..."

"Diam dulu, Naruto! Aku belum selesai bicara. Memang benar ruangan ini terkunci dari dalam. Selain dengan kunci, bahkan pintunya disegel dengan sofa. Tapi.. ini bukan berarti dia bunuh diri. dan juga... kenapa disaat kematian dia menunjukkan wajah seperti itu?"

"Heh? Apa yang kamu maksud? Tentu saja karena dia kesakitan lah..."

"Tapi kenapa dia seperti itu? seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas... Lihat baik-baik Naruto!" Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menerjang Naruto dan mencekiknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sontak Naruto langsung berekspresi mirip dengan mayat yang ia temukan.

"Benar juga!" Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil, "bukan hanya itu, sayatan di lehernya hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. Untuk menghilangkan bekas luka cekikan. Buktinya adalah ini, kenapa ada luka seperti ini di belakang lehernya. Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri, sayat arteri di bagian depan lehermu dan kau bisa langsung mati."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Tapi Sasuke, gimana caranya pelaku melarikan diri dari ruangan ini? apa trik yang digunakan? Keluar lewat jendela? Atau..."

"Kalau itu..." Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu memberi aba-aba pada seorang petugas untuk mengumpulkan para saksi. "Orang yang menemukannya pertama kali adalah Ohta-san, lalu Mitsuhide-san, dan sekretarisnya, Satomi-san. Pelakunya diantara mereka bertiga."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"pertama, pelaku tidak kabur kemanapun dan tidak menggunakan cara apapun untuk kabur, Naruto. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai ada orang yang membukakan pintu dan dia bisa keluar dengan aman."

"tetapi kalau begitu Ohta-san bukan pelakunya."

"Benar, tapi dia menyembunyikan suatu hal dari kita. Dia menyembunyikan pesan kematian dari korban. Entah dia paham atau tidak, dia telah menghapus bekas darah di bagian ini. lihat, masih ada sisa tulisan yang ada." Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"pelaku bersembunyi di suatu tempat di ruangan ini, dengan menggunakan trik pesulap."

"Trik pesulap? Maksudmu trik tipu muslihat?"

"Dengan cermin. Ini adalh buktinya. Darah Tateyama-san, mengarah sampai kesini. Lalu yang membuatku merasa janggal adalah letak meja ini. kenapa? Karena disinilah pelaku bersembunyi."

"Setelah Ohta-san datang dan melihat pesan kematian korban, dia menghapusnya dan pergi meminta bantuan, datanglah sekretaris dan staf lainnya. Kenapa Ohta-san menghapus pesan kematiannya? Sebab.. mungkin pelaku ada hubungan teresndiri dengannya."

"Seperti kekasih atau kerabat?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Pelaku adalah penipu yang handal, mendapatkan uang dari Tateyama-san dengan mudah. Benar begitu kan, Satomi-san?"

Wanita bernama Satomi hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Aku.. melakukan ini demi adik Ohta. Nagisa adalah kebahagian untukku dan Ohta, Nagisa orang yang pendiam dan pemalu, dia tidak menangis walau tubuhnya kesakitan. Suatu ketika ia mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin merepotkan kakaknya lagi hanya untuk biaya pengobatannya. Ohta bekerja keras untuk adiknya tapi Tateyama selalu mengkritik kerja karyawannya."

"Tateyama sering menyuap dan diberi suap oleh orang lain. Ia menggunakan dana perusahaan untuk berfoya-foya. Segala barang yang tidak perlu dia beli, tapi untuk karyawan dia tinggalkan. Huh, benar-benar luar biasa!"

Satomi menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. "Pak polisi, segera tangkap aku dan bawa aku ke penjara. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini!" pintanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Akupun begitu."

 **..::GIFT::..**

Sakura memasukkan kaleng kosong bekas minumannya ke tempat sampah. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah. Dari pagi sampai siang, guru-guru di sekolahnya berceloteh tentang olimpiade yang akan diikutinya. Dari mulai Ebisu-sensei sampai Jiraiya-sensei. Sakura tahu ini tanggung jawabnya sebagai murid berbakat di sekolahnya, tapi bisakah guru-guru itu diam. Mereka selalu mengomentari kesehariannya.

"Tadai-" Ketika Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, ia melihat ayahnya tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Wanita itu tengah memeluk ayahnya erat dan ayahnya pun begitu. Dia meletakkan lengannya melingkari pinggang wanita itu. kepalanya ditundukkan dan bibir mereka menyatu.

Sakura jelas-jelas _speechless_ melihat pemandangan yang aneh didepannya. Tidak pernah ayahnya berani membawa wanita lain ke rumah ini sebelumnya. Hanya ini, pertama kalinya ayahnya melakukanya. Dan itu terdengar aneh menurut Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, dia membencinya.

"Apa-apaain ini!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan ayahnya. "Ah, tunggu Sak-"

BRUGG!

Pintu rumahnya dibanting keras. Sakura berlari sejauh mungkin, kemanapun kaki itu membawanya. Asalkan ke tempat dimana wajah ayahnya hilang.

Sakura jelas-jelas marah karena ayahnya yang dia kenal sebagai orang yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangi ibunya justru malah bahkan berani membawa wanita lain ke rumahnya dan berciuman di depan foto kelurganya.

"Sial!" Sakura menendang kumpula kerikil yang berserakan di taman bermain. Ia menghibur dirinya dengan berayunan ria. "tidak kusangka ayah juga berani mengkhianati ibu."

Sakura duduk di sana untuk waktu yang lama. Waktu yang cukup sampai matahari hilang dari pandangan. Langit mulai gelap dan bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasinya. Sayang awan tebal menutupi pandangan. Batin Sakura tengah mengalami konflik saat ini. antara ia pulang atau tidak. "Sial, orang tua seperti itu lebih baik mati saja!"

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati ayahnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya terkapar di lantai, masih dengan memakai jas lab-nya. Di perutnya terdapat luka tembak yang serius. "Otou-san!"

Sakura segera meraih tubuh ayahnya. "Otou-san! Jangan mati! Aku akan memanggilkan ambulan untukmu." Ia bergegas pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menelepon smbulsn. "Sa-..Sakura" panggil ayahnya terbata-bata.

Mendengar panggilan ayahnya, Sakura segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon ambulan. Ia segera menghampiri ayahnya. "Sa-kura... maafkan ayah... tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang kamu... inginkan. Satu hal yang ingin...kusampaikan... kamu harus mengerjakan tugasmu.. tidak peduli seberapa lama kamu mengerjakannya.. dan... hiduplah.. jadilah gadis yang baik!"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku akan menjadi gadis yang baik ayah! Aku tidak akan mengeluh kalau ayah memberiku tugas. Aku akan melaksanakannya secepat mungkin."

"Ada seseorang.. kepercayaan ayah... kamu bisa bertanya tentag tugasmu di sana. Namanya.. Uchiha.. Sas-Aaaa..."

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah!" Sakura berteriak keras. Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata melihat ayahnya meninggalkannya begitu cepat. "Kenapa ayah selalu bertingkah menyebalkan? Apa karena kau laki-laki?" Sakura masih menderu di depan jasad ayahnya.

KREKKK!

'Ada yang datang!'

Sakura bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersembunyi. Ia masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya dan mengintip semua hal dari sana.

"Ah, Profesor Kizashi ini benar-benar orang yang keras kepala. Kenapa dia tidak memberikan datanya pada kita? Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ada." Suara itu adalah suara perempuan yang tadi.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin profesor tidak memiliki datanya. Pasti dia menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. Misalnya..."

"Aku tahu! Itu dia! Anaknya! Cari putrinya sampai ketemu! Dia mungkin membawa datanya!"

Sakura tahu dirinya dalam bahaya. Orang-orang itu memanfaatkan ayahnya untuk tujuan mereka. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini. tapi kemana, kemana dia akan pergi?

'Ada seseorang... yang dapat membantumu mengerjakan tugas.. Uchiha... Sas'

Uchiha? Keluarga mana yang punya nama Uchiha. Terdengar agak asing di telinga Sakura. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya menimbang-nimbang sebuah nama. Tapi sungguh, dia bisa menemukan nama marga itu dari mana? Masa ia harus datang ke dinas kesejahteraan masyarakat hanya untuk meminta alamat rumahnya.

Yang lebih jelas lagi, ayahnya mungkin menyimpan alamat orang itu. kalau tidak salah, ayahnya punya buku harian di kamarnya. Yosh! Sakura harus menunggu orang-orang itu sampai mereka pergi. Beruntungnya ia tidak menunggu lama untuk mendapat momen itu.

Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera pergi ke kamar ayahnya dan mencari buku harian ayahnya. "Ada!"

Saat Sakura hendak melintasi jalan raya di depan rumahnya, kehadirannya telah ditunggu oleh seorang diantara mereka. "Mau kemana kau!" pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berusaha menangkapnya.

Sakura berlari sejauh yang ia bisa. Di pertigaan jalan ada bis yang tengah berhenti. Ia segera masuk ke dalam dan berharap pintu bis segera tertutup. Melihat pria itu makin dekat, Sakura sangat panik. Apalagi pintu bis masih terbuka sampai sekarang. 'Ayolah!'

PSST...

Pintu bis tertutup rapat ketika pria itu hendak masuk ke dalam. Sakura sangat beruntung. Ia memilih salah satu bangku untuk duduk dan ditatapnya kembali buku harian milik ayahnya. 'Ma-ry-land bar num-ber ze-ro ze-ro kyu?'

"Apa itu? kedengaran seperti bukan blok atau jalan. Kalau dipikir-pikir alamatnya lebih mirip sebagai tempat klub malam."

Sakura menatap nanar gedung yang ada di depannya. "serius? Ini.. benar-benar klub malam!" Masih dengan tatapan keheranan, ia kembali mengecek alamat yang tertera. 'Otou-san, apa maksud semua ini? masa aku harus masuk ke dalam?'

Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melangkah. Namun tak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat ketika orang-orang melihatnya masuk. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi bar. "Ah, selamat datang ojou-san. Mau pesan apa?" sapa sang bartender berambut gelap. "ti-tidak terima kasih."

"Jangan begitu, sudah jauh –jauh kamu datang kemari, apalagi sampai membolos sekolah.."

"Ah, kalau itu lupakan saja. Ano.. aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, hmmm..."

"Sai. Namaku Sai!" ujar sang bartender. "Ah, Sai-san, apa kau kenal dengan Uchiha-san?"

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Uchiha ya?" mulai terpikir-pikir, ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, Uchiha-san adalah pelanggan tetap kami."

Sakura langsung beranjak. "dimana dia sekarang?" Sai menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia selalu kemari sendirian, lalu duduk di salah satu ruangan. Ya, di sana." Sakura melihat sebuah bilik yang ditunjuk Sai untuknya. Bilik nomor 009. Persis seperti yang dituliskan ayahnya.

"Apakah malam ini dia akan kesini?" tanya Sakura lagi. "entahlah. Ini baru jam tujuh malam. Mungkin dia akan kemari agak malam. Kenapa tidak menunggunya di sana, nona?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "terima kasih, Sai-san." Ia menaiki tangga untuk sampai di bilik nomor 009. Agaknya dia kesusahan untuk sampai karena ketika DJ telah memainkan musiknya, semua orang menari dan berdansa. Terkadang ada yang mendorong tubuh Sakura dan tidak jarang ada yang menawarinya. Tapi ia tolak semua tawaran itu. Alasannya sederhana, ia tidak cocok dengan kehidupan di sini.

Sakura duduk di sofa. Ia mengamati baik-baik keadaan disekelilingnya. Mereka semua sudah dewasa. Umur mereka jauh diatas umurnya dan mereka tertawa ria. Sakura menatap bilik yang ada diseberangnya. Terlihat dua orang wanita yang tengah duduk di samping seorang pria. Mereka terus menawari alkohol sampai pria itu mabuk.

Sakura menatap dengan penuh jijik. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. kemanapun boleh, yang jelas jangan tempat ini. kalau dipikir-pikir ia teringat kata-kata ayahnya.

 _Kau harus tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik._

 _Kalau ibumu tahu putrinya tumbuh jadi gadis yang nakal, dia akan marah dan sedih._

Waktu itu, Sakura hanya menanggapinya sebagai sebuah lelucon garing khas ayahnya. Tapi sumpah, sekarang ia baru merasakan lelucon itu jadi kenyataan. Mengingat ayahnya yang terkapar karena luka tembakan, bagaimana ayah mati, dan orang-orang yang mencarinya, Sakura jadi tidak tahan. "Otou-san..." linangan air mata membasahi pipinya.

 _Sakura, kenapa kau tidak makan sayurannya? Ini bagus untuk kerja otakmu._

 _Sakura! Jangan menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna._

"Ayah.. kenapa ayah harus mati? Kenapa ayah meninggalkanku?" Sakura menekuk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya. Ia menangis untuk waktu yang lama lalu tertidur karena kelelahan.

Saat ia terbangun, suara ramai orang-orang menghilang beserta musik beat yang terhenti. Dihadapannya terlihat beberapa pria yang menatapnya bersemangat. "Siapakah ojou-san yang cantik ini? kenapa dia masih ada di sini? Dia bukan pelayan kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak pernah melihat pelayan seperti dia. Manis..."

"Ada apa dengan rambutnya itu? pink? Apa dia mewarnainya?"

"Tidak, itu warna alami."

"Ah, kalau dijual pastilah mahal. Dia milikku!"

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Ano..."

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Ojou-san ikutlah denganku," salah seorang pria menarik lengannya. "tidak! Jangan ikut dengannya. Ikutlah denganku!" kali ini pria lain menarik lengannya yang lain. Mereka sedang memperebutkan dirinya.

"Ano... aku sedang mencari seseorang." Sakura menatap mereka takut-takut. "Aku akan menemukannya. Pokoknya ikut saja denganku!"

Sai yang melihat keributan besar terjadi di lantai dua langsung keluar dari bar. Ia berniat menengahi mereka. "Sai!" panggil seseorang.

"Ah, kau Naruto!" Sai menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat orang yang ada dibelakang Naruto. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, "ada apa dengan semua ini? biasanya klub masih ramai sampai jam satu malam. Sekarang masih terlalu dini untuk tutup."

Sai mengangguk, "kalau itu, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Di sana!" Sai menunjuk bilik favorit Sasuke yang tengah dikerumuni orang-orang asing. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sai bergantian lalu segera menaiki tangga untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Ada keributan apa disini?" baritonenya memecah pertengkaran. Tapi hal itu justru membuat semua orang di bilik menatapnya heran. "Siapa kau, bocah! Ini klub tahu! Bocah sepertimu lebih baik pergi cuci kaki dan tidur!"

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya. Fokusnya teralih pada sosok perempuan bermata jade yang berpakaian compang-camping. Roknya bahkan hampir terbuka jika saja ia tidak menutupinya. "Dia adalah pacarku! Dia sedang menungguku!"

Naruto hanya bisa ternganga heran. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. 'Wow, langka sekali seorang Uchiha mengaku punya pacar.'

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Ia duduk di sampingnya sambil melihat tas dan buku catatannya. "kenapa kau tidak menungguku di rumah? Ayo!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, bocah! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" Sasuke berbalik lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan licik. "benarkah?"

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


End file.
